A Surprise Love
by Elly-rox5
Summary: Takes place during the second movie. Hermione and Hagrid find a love for eachother. But theres a twist and a song . Rated T because they do kiss! Oneshot!


Thanks for reading

_Thanks for reading! This takes place during the second movie after Malfoy calls Hermione a mudblood. I thought it was funny the way Hermione looked longingly into Hagrid's eyes after he says it will be okay…so this is a Hermione/Hagrid story. Starts when they are in Hagrid's house with Ron coughing up slugs. The beginning is just the actual lines leading up to my own. I do not own Harry Potter!! _

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Hermione hung her head sadly as she stood up. "He called me a mudblood," she said quietly, as a tear ran down her face.

"He didn't!" Hagrid said, stunned by the foul word that had come out of Hermione's mouth. Hermione turned to see Harry confused by this word.

"It means dirty blood. Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who was Muggle-born. Someone with non-magic parents. Someone...like me," Hermione told Harry. Hagrid looked up at the pained face of Hermione.

"Yeh see, Harry. There are some wizards, like Malfoy's family, who think they're better than everyone else 'cause they're what people call _pureblood_," Hagrid said looking from Harry to Hermione, but finally landing on Hermione, holding her gaze. "There's hardly a wizard today that's not half-blood or less. Besides, they haven't invented a spell our Hermione can't do..." Hagrid told her sympathetically. Hermione walked over next to Hagrid's chair and he touched her shoulder. "Don' you think on it, Hermione, don' you think on it for a minute."

The touch of her shoulder sent shivers up his oversized back. He looked into her sparkling eyes and smiled. She returned his smile and hugged him. Their genuinely loving moment was interrupted by a plopping sound of a slug coming out of Ron's mouth and hitting the bucket followed Harry's voice. "I think we better bring him back to the castle, and see what they can do." Harry and Ron got up and headed towards the door. "Hermione, are you coming?" Harry asked.

"Uh, yeah," Hermione turned away from Hagrid and joined Harry and Ron. But, as she stepped out the door she turned back to see Hagrid's longing face staring at her. "Wait, I think I'm going to stay," Hermione told Ron and Harry. The two boys shrugged it off and kept walking. Hermione stepped back into the hut. She looked at Hagrid wondering what he was thinking. _If only I could know if he feels the same way about me, _she thought.

"Hermione, you really are a great girl. Malfoy is really very wrong about you." Hermione moved closer as he spoke. "And every time I see you, you give me this…feeling. It's like a feeling of need…" He trailed off looking into Hermione's big eyes that were staring directly at him, too.

"Hagrid, I…I…" A million thoughts ran through her mind. She wanted it too, she got that feeling too, and she needed him too. But Hagrid looked saddened back her lack of response. He stood up hanging his head. "No, Hagrid…I feel the same. I need you." Hagrid looked at her feeling somewhat confused at her enthusiasm but glad it was there. He walked towards her and picked her up and twirled her around, but abruptly stopped and kissed her.

She felt the spark between them as they kissed, something she knew was always there since they had met. "I'll always be here for you Hermione," he told her as he dropped her onto the couch then positioned himself next to her. She ran her fingers through his long scruffy hair and knew that this was right. Then suddenly Harry barged in while they were kissing.

"Hagrid! What's going on? I thought I was special to you!" He started to tear up and Hermione looked shocked at the fact that Harry and Hagrid had been having a fling.

"Harry, not now…" Hagrid said standing up.

"But Hagrid, what about us? What about everything we've been through?" Harry yelled, breaking into song.

"What about trust?" Hagrid answered, also breaking into song.

"You know I never wanted to hurt you…" Harry kept going.

_2 Days before…_

_"Malfoy, this wasn't a good idea. I'm supposed to be with Hagrid…"_

_"Baby don't leave," Malfoy said to Harry grabbing his arm._

_"Harry I don't believe this! I suspected you were up to something…but Malfoy?" Hagrid yelled walking in on the two, who had been stupid enough to have their affair in a classroom, where Hagrid was bound to catch them. _

_Present…_

"What about me?" Hagrid sang angrily. He had needs just as Harry did for Malfoy.

"What am I supposed to do…?"

"I gotta leave but I'll miss you…"

"I'll miss you," Harry returned.

Hagrid started to explain. "But, I've got to move on and be who I am, I just don't belong here, I hope you understand. We might find our place in this world someday, but at least for now, I gotta go my own way… Don't wanna leave it all behind.  
But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall every time. Another color turns to grey, and it's just too hard…to watch it all…slowly fade away. I'm leavin' today, 'cause I gotta do what's best for me. You'll be okay," Hagrid finished, crying. Hermione and Harry were also crying, watching the one they love slip away. Hagrid grabbed his coat and ran out the door, leaving his two loves. Hagrid knew Hermione was the right one for him, but Harry was also special, so he left them all for good.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_A/N: So I hoped you like it. It's not how I usually wrote, and I planned to do the whole thing very seriously, but the High School Musical song popped into my head. Review please. _


End file.
